


Take it Off

by jaeseoksoo



Series: Sheith October Fest [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance thinks he's doing Keith a favor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The not-so-uniform kink my friend has always wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: Shiro in the new garrison uniform renders Keith horny and useless but mostly just horny.





	Take it Off

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 8 of my SOFT project:
> 
> this fic is dedicated to Izza :)
> 
> P.S. unbetad and unchecked because it's 1:22 am now and i'm starting to get cross-eyed

Keith is almost out of breath.

 

His lungs burn, he’s running like his life depended on it, and he’s unmindful of the people he bumps against in his rush to get to Shiro’s quarters as fast as he could. His phone is in a death grip in his hand as he effortlessly jumps over boxes in the middle of the hallway, and shouts his apologies. An officer yells after him, telling him to not run in the hallways because he might hurt people but the words fall on deaf ears as Keith’s tuned out everything around him besides the pounding of his heart, threatening to jump out of his chest.

 

After what seems like an hour although it couldn’t have been more than five minutes, Keith reaches the door to Shiro’s quarters and pulls it open so hard he feels his wrist strain from the effort.

 

“SHIRO! Are you okay?” Keith cries, eyes darting around the room until it settles upon Shiro standing in the middle of the room with an expression on his face like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Y-yes? Keith. Uh, why shouldn’t I be okay?” asks Shiro. “Also, did you run all the way here? You look out of breath.” Shiro walks up to Keith, and grasps Keith’s shoulders, his worry etched on his handsome face, his face that Keith can’t stop staring at.

 

“Keith?”

 

“I.. I.. thought you were.. I thought something bad—” Keith is at a loss for words. When he does catch his breath, he mutters in a low tone as he grips Shiro’s bicep, “I’m going to kill Lance.”

 

* * *

 

_\- 10 minutes ago -_

Keith’s eating brunch at the cafeteria when his phone vibrates so hard it almost falls out of his pocket but he manages to catch the device before it slips and cracks on the floor.

 

“KEITH!!!”

 

Keith pulls the phone away from his ear, the shout from the other line almost rendering Keith deaf if not for his fast reflexes.

 

“What the heck—Lance?” Keith growls in annoyance as he stands up and retreats to a less populated corner of the room. The brunch-takers look at him as though he’s disturbed the peace of the cafeteria, which his growling probably did.

 

“YOU NEED TO GO TO SHIRO’S QUARTERS! NOW! IT’S AN EMERGENCY!”

 

“What?!” What happened to Shiro while Keith wasn’t around? A man just takes a brunch and suddenly something bad happens. Keith shakes his head, takes one last bite of the banana on his tray and dashes out of the cafeteria.

 

“Hurry Keith, he needs you—”

 

“Alright, alright! I’m going,” huffs Keith as he hangs up the call.

 

“—to see him in his new uniform~” singsongs Lance after Keith disconnects the line. Allura, who’s been lurking behind Lance the whole time, audibly sighs and shakes her head in disapproval.

 

“You know he’s going to kill you when he finds out, right?” Allura bites her bottom lip in worry.

 

“Nah, don’t worry, princess,” Lance reassures Allura with a tap on her nose. “He’ll be thanking me when this is all over.”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith slumps on a chair beside Shiro, shaking hand darting out to grab a glass of water. Shiro sees Keith’s struggle and takes the pitcher of water instead, pouring some in a glass for the other.

 

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith gulps down the water offered like someone who hasn’t drank anything for a week. He settles the glass gently down, the shaking of his hand lessening, and looks up at Shiro.

 

For a moment, nobody says anything. Shiro just blinks down at Keith while Keith gazes up at Shiro, stars in his eyes. Keith hooks his index fingers in Shiro’s belt loops and pulls him close, lets him stand between his legs.

 

“You still haven’t told me what made you run here in such a hurry,” Shiro whispers as he runs his fingers through Keith’s long locks.

 

“Hmm? Well,” Keith starts. “A bird told me I’d find something good if I came here. You look like a good meal, Captain Shirogane, I needed to come take a bite.”

 

Keith nuzzles Shiro’s stomach, burying his face on the front of Shiro’s new uniform as his hands move to Shiro’s back, beneath his uniform, fingers touching the soft skin beneath the fabric. Shiro looks so good decked in black and white, five stripes on his shoulders signifying his rank as the highest commanding officer in the garrison.

 

And all Keith wants at the moment is to take Shiro like this, preferably with his uniform hanging open from his perfect body.

 

“Come here,” murmurs Keith as he looks up at Shiro, chin resting on Shiro’s stomach, eyes beckoning the other man closer. “Let me take a bite.”

 

“Impatient, aren’t you Keith?” replies Shiro against the crown of Keith’s head. He starts unbuttoning his uniform and Keith takes in a sharp breath.

 

“Keep it on, just...” Keith covers Shiro’s hands with his own, pulling them gently away from his chest. Keith takes over unbuttoning Shiro’s uniform and stops when he reaches the last button. Keith runs his fingers over Shiro’s skin, from his navel going up, further up to the center of Shiro’s chest and stops there.

 

Keith stands up and takes a step closer towards Shiro, one hand still on his chest, other hand settled on Shiro’s lower back. Bringing his face closer to Shiro’s, Keith lets his lips graze the skin beneath Shiro’s ear before whispering in a low voice, “Commander, sir, can I take you like this?”

 

Keith calls it a victory when he hears Shiro groan against his temple, head bending down to nip at Keith’s ear. “Cheeky cadet.”

 

“Except that I’m not a cadet anymore,” Keith replies with sass. He pushes at Shiro’s chest, making him walk backwards until the back of Shiro’s knees hits the edge of his bed. Keith pushes harder until Shiro stumbles and sits down and Keith crawls over the other man, caging him in with his knees.

 

Keith dives in for a slow kiss, one hand buried in Shiro’s hair and the other tugs at Shiro’s pants, gesturing for Shiro to pull them off. Shiro, still lip-locked with Keith, complies and pulls his zipper down. When he begins to tug them off, Keith raises his body on his knees to give room for Shiro to pull off his pants. He bends down as Shiro tilts his face up, keeping their kiss going, tongues tangling and lazily teasing.

 

When Shiro has nothing but his unbuttoned uniform on, Keith sits properly on the bed and pulls Shiro towards his lap. It’s not easy maneuvering a six-foot man to rest on his lap but Keith’s had practice after all and this isn’t his and Shiro’s first rodeo.

 

Keith grunts when Shiro plops on his lap, arms automatically coming up to wrap around Keith’s neck. This close, Keith can tongue at Shiro’s collarbone, suck at the skin there and leave love marks, easily hidden by the collar of the uniform.

 

“Don’t leave marks they’ll see,” gasps Shiro as Keith sneakily slips a finger behind Shiro, easing him open, stretching him, preparing him for what’s yet to come.

 

“But I want them to see,” purrs Keith, teeth grazing the lapel of Shiro’s uniform. He latches on the edge and pulls the material slowly down, exposing Shiro’s shoulder. He licks at the exposed skin, tasting Shiro and breathing in Shiro’s expensive perfume. The heady scent fires up Keith’s desire and he presses another digit inside Shiro, causing the older man to throw his head back, exposing a long column of neck for Keith to latch on and bite.

 

“Ah, K-Keith…”

 

“So beautiful and delicious like this,” murmurs Keith before he nibbles then sucks at Shiro’s throat. He watches as something dark akin to a small flower of blood blooms beneath Shiro’s skin, marking him, claiming him.

 

“You feeling alright, Commander Shirogane?” breathes Keith against Shiro’s mouth, his two fingers still buried knuckle-deep inside Shiro, sliding and twisting and hooking against Shiro’s walls. Shiro whimpers, his plea being voiced out in the form of nails grazing Keith’s back.

 

With his free hand, Keith tugs at the collar of his own shirt and pulls. He throws the article somewhere behind him. Shiro’s nails feel good scratching at Keith’s back and Keith can’t help but let out a moan of his own. By the time Keith’s done with Shiro, he knows his back will look similar to a cat’s scratching post.

 

Keith turns his attention back to Shiro who’s slowly moving his hips against Keith’s fingers as he seeks more friction, more pleasure. Keith keeps him still with a hand on the hip. He slowly pulls his fingers out from Shiro.

 

Using the same fingers, he tugs himself a few times until he’s fully erect. Keith then takes Shiro’s hips and guides him forward. Shiro pulls at Keith, stroking him once, twice and aligns himself before he slowly sinks down, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ as he bottoms out against Keith.

 

“Keith... Keith,” pants Shiro against Keith’s neck. Keith’s hands travel to skim Shiro’s sides, petting him softly, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of having Keith deep inside Shiro.

 

“I got you, baby,” Keith whispers, switching to his favorite endearment in a heartbeat. “What do you want? Tell me what you want.”

 

“I.. I—please, just…” Shiro begins to lift his hips. Keith feels Shiro’s grip on his back tighten as he comes back down. “Just fuck me, babe. I need to feel you moving inside me.”  

 

Keith plants a gentle kiss on Shiro’s chest before he lifts Shiro and brings him down, meets him halfway, as he repeats the movement, tries to match Shiro’s pace as he rides Keith.

 

Shiro’s never silent in the bedroom and his groans send new waves of pleasure down Keith’s groin. He pounds into Shiro, with erratic breath, watches his face as he pants, pleads Keith to give him more please more and Keith, who can never say no to that, with renewed vigor angles his hips so he can thrust just a bit deeper. The last thrust hits home and Shiro rolls his eyes back from the pleasure, his hands moving up from Keith’s scratch-filled back to settle just at the base of Keith’s head. Shiro pulls _hard_ at Keith’s hair, as Keith thrusts against that same spot, eliciting broken moans and delirious gasps from Shiro.

 

Keith grabs the back of Shiro’s head and crushes their lips together. He bites and licks, tasting Shiro in his mouth, in the air around them filled with the scent of sex and musk, in the feel of Shiro closing in on Keith from every direction.

 

“Come on, come for me, baby,” urges Keith. “You’ve been so good; you deserve this. Come for me, I want to see you come untouched.”

 

“But I need you to touch me, please,” Shiro’s hands are gripping Keith’s hair so tightly when he tugs and pulls Keith’s hair _._ The pressure makes Keith groan, his cock twitching pleasantly inside Shiro.

 

“I know you can. Come on, baby.”

 

“Keith, I c-can’t—“ Shiro sobs as he bounces on Keith’s lap, uniform slipping from his shoulders and coming down to pool at the crook of Shiro’s elbows.

 

Keith encourages Shiro as he kisses him soundly, deeply, lovingly. Unable to resist Shiro in any form or manner, Keith wraps his fingers around him, spreads pre-cum from the tip to the base of Shiro’s cock, and pumps him with urgency until Shiro is a writhing mess above him.

 

Shiro cries out Keith’s name every time he comes and this was no exception.

 

Keith wraps his arm around Shiro’s waist before Shiro can slump against him completely and thrusts hard several more times before he’s choking on Shiro’s name, biting into Shiro’s shoulder as he rides out his own orgasm.

 

Keith lays both of them down on the bed. He grimaces when he feels thick warm cum trickle down from the insides of Shiro as he slowly pulls out. Shiro makes a small noise of disapproval and pulls Keith flush against him like an overgrown teddy bear which makes Keith chuckle. Keith, knowing that Shiro prefers to stay put on the bed post-coitus, pries Shiro’s hands off him for the meantime as he takes his discarded shirt and wipes Shiro down, tries to clean Shiro the best way he can without having to make a trip to the bathroom.

 

“A uniform kink, really Keith?” teases Shiro against Keith’s hair. Keith is currently using Shiro’s chest as a pillow with his arms wrapped snugly around his torso, legs intertwined with Shiro’s beneath the blanket.

 

Keith has no reply to that and just grumbles as he tugs one side of the uniform and hides his head beneath the material.

 

“We all have our weaknesses, Shiro,” mutters Keith dejectedly until Shiro tilts Keith’s face up so that he’s looking at Shiro. They drown in each other’s eyes for a while before Keith raises his head and kisses deeply an amused and smug Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> *at 2 A.M*
> 
> *Lance's phone rings for the 20th time*
> 
> Lance: Keith wha-?
> 
> Keith: I won't kill you anymore but you owe me and Shiro a month's worth of free lunch
> 
> Lance: *buffering*
> 
> Lance: wha-? you wokE ME FOR THIS?
> 
> \--
> 
> Come shout at me on twitter! I'm sheitheist there. see ya! <3


End file.
